Blog de usuário:JustALittleKiller7845/Negative Evil-Especial, compilado EP.8, EP.9 EP.10
Episódio 8 ?????:-....................Hmph........ ~Assobio~ Soul:-HUH...? Soul se levanta em um salto, parecendo estar em um lugar escuro, sem vida, sem voz, sem sentimento... Soul:-Ugh...Minha cabeça.... ???????:-É bem normal ficar assim depois de sua alma quase ficar presa dentro de um pedaço de papel >.> ~Assobio~. Soul:-....Eu conheço de algum lugar esse assobio...Só não lembro de onde... ????:-Nossa, nem minha voz você reconhece...Não me surpreende, foi tanto tempo... Soul:-LIVE!? Living:-Opa, quem disse que eu te dei essa intimidade, Living Wade pra você, Okay? Soul:-...Live...Por que você está fazendo isso...Me atacando...Atacando meus amigos, você não é assim...NUNCA FOI. Living:-Agora sou...Liçença >.>. Living pega no pescoço de Soul. Living:-Hmph, que forma fraca é essa que você tem, nem merece ir pro reino das sombras...Agora...ACORDE. Soul:-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ÇOCORAFIUWFDVDTYAYVAD Cris arromba a porta com um chute Cris:-CADÊ CADÊ, EU TO COM UM BASTÃO CARALHO, PODE VIM. Soul se impressiona ao ver que está em sua cama, seus músculos estão fracos, ela mal consegue se aguentar em pé. Dark:-ME DÁ ESSE BASTÃO PORA, SÓ EU POSSO SEGURAR Cris:-EU SOU OBRIGADO? Dark:-EU TENHO O ALBUM DO SWEETEST DEVOTION E SE N ME DAR EU QUEBRO AQUELA PORRA Cris:-PEGA MAS USA RÁPIDO CARALHO. Nyan:-CALEM A BOCA Juvenal:-NÃO CARAMBA Soul:-VOU DAR BAN ........................................................~Silêncio fills you with determi....Caralho nyan Soul:-Caham, eu só tive um pesadelo..Pronto Cris:-SÓ ISSO, VC ME ATRASOU PRO SHOW DA FUCKING DEMI LOVATO! Soul arruma as mantas Soul:-Eu vou ficar aqui em casa, vocês se divirtam... Cris:-OUUUUUUUUUQUEIIIIIIIIIIII Depois de alguns minutos, todos já estão vestidos e prontos para sair de casa, que consiste em pegar 5 ônibus Juvenal:-Enfim chegamos... Payne:-Lol, não sei por que toda cena que eu apareço o Finn aparece junto :v Finn:-É PRA APAGAR ESSA SUA IMAGEM FEIA Payne:-EU SOU LENDÃ1 KALISI Depois de 20 minutos de fila, o grupo entra no show Dark:-Uou, nunca vi o paraíso de pessoas que tem uma maquiagem preta borrada com pulso cortado, foda né? Cris:-ÉOQ .mo Nyan:-NADA, CONTINUA ANDANDO. Finn:-Vish, quase morremos aqui. Demi:-NÁU, I UIL CHUSE OHNE PIPOU TU SENGI UIF MI (traduzido para BrasileHueleiro) Demi escolhe de olhos fechados, e inexplicavelmente, o dedo aponta para CRISTIANO MATTOS. Demi:-Come here, please. Cris:-AIMEUDEUSDOSÉUMEPERDOMEPORTODOSOSMEUSPECADOSAIMDSMEUPADIMÇIÇOOOOOOOOOOOO Cris sobe no palco com olhos lacrimejando de tanta emoção de poder tocar nas mãos de Demi Lovato. ~LE MOMENTO KARAOUKE~ But even if stars and moon colide I'll never want you back into my life You can take your words and all your lies Oh, oh, oh, I really don't care ~Fim do momento karaoque~ ????:-SAI DAÍ POURA ? Empurra cris e demi Cris:-EI ???:-É HORA DO SHOW As luzes se apagam, e apenas uma fumaça saí do palco, mostrando uma silhueta de um quadrado. ???:-OU MAI GODE DARLENGS, EU NÃO POSSO DEIXAR QUE UMA PESSOA COMO EÇA ESTRAGUE O MEU SHOW Teious:-Eu conheço essa voz.... O quadrado explode durante o Show mostrando ATLAS, O FABULOSO (sério que eu tenho que escrever assim? TEM SIM DARLING, EU SOU FABOLOUS!) Teious:-ATLAS?????!!!!! Nyan:-...........TÁ SURPRESO PQ? BOMBANIC BOMBNIC BOMBANIC Dark:-BOMBANIC .tss Teious:-CALA BOCA Nyan:-CALO NADA TEM ATÉ FANFIC Atlas:-EU TO ESCUTANDO DARLENG, E EU VOU PROCESSAR Nyan:-JÁ TÁ NA BOCA DO POVO, SE FUDEU Teious:-PORRA VÉI Atlas:-Hum...Muito bem Darleng, agora, em vez de processar, eu irei fazer outra coisa....IREI MATAR! Plateia:-UHHHHHHHH, SAI DAI SEU VIADO ESTILO GAY Atlas:-Não é estilo gay, é estilo fabuloso, darling, agora....VOCÊS IRÃO MORRER Atlas tira do bolso um livro e aperta o titulo dele Atlas:-AHÁ.....EITA BOLSO ERRADO PERA Atlas guarda o livro e tira um controle com um botão dizendo "Apenas aperte esse botão se alguém estiver fazendo uma fic com seu melhor amigo" e aperta o botão Atlas:-AHÁ! Aparece um buraco no palco, onde todo o nosso grupo de Protagonista e secundários cai, e quase morre batendo a cabeça, por sinal. Nyan:-Essa foi a nossa segunda queda que a gente quase morre.... As luzes se acendem, mostra um tipo de caverna com toques de aço e mármore... Categoria:Posts de blog